Urgathoa
History There are stories that suggest that Urgathoa was once a hedonistic mortal woman. Upon her death, she fled Pharasma's Boneyard and returned to Golarion, making her the Great Beyond's first undead creature. Her return to the mortal world is said to be the origin of disease. Appearance Urgathoa is generally depicted as an attractive, pale-skinned, and ebony-haired woman. Unlike mortal women, her flesh begins to rot and wither away at her waist, leaving her as little more than a blood-soaked skeleton from the hips down. She is often similarly manifested, but wearing a loose fitting gown stained with black, brown, and red splotches. Relationships Among her enemies are Sarenrae and Pharasma and their followers. She also comes into conflict with Calistria. Calistria in particular is more of a friendly rival than an enemy, as she represents lust while Urgathoa champions carnal excess, and the two often fight over potential followers. Urgathoa has been known to ally with the Four Horsemen from time to time, as many of their objects are the same. Church The churches of Urgathoa are dispersed across Golarion in cell-based cults, with individual groups rarely working together. Activities are usually done under the cover of night, except in lands such as the Wasteland, where she is worshiped quite openly due to her connection to undeath. Servants Worshipers and Clergy Urgathoa's minions include powerful vampires, liches, and other intelligent, authoritative undead. Some female clerics of Urgathoa are transformed after death into undead creatures known as the daughters of Urgathoa. Her divine servitor race are the sarcovalt, disgusting fly-like creatures that roam her realm feeding on the remains of devoured souls. Urgathoa's priests are primarily composed of clerics and necromancers. They have few responsibilities to uphold, other than helping those who desire undeath, and protection of their own. Understandably, they often are secretive of their religious inclinations in public. The priests have been known to compel their enemies to eat their own fallen comrades. The ceremonial clothes of Urgathoa's worshipers are a loose, floor-length, gray tunic, with a bone-white or dark gray cape clasped at the front. The lower half of the tunic is usually shredded, alluding to the goddess' own physical decay. Most ceremonies involve consuming great amounts of food and drink, which means that most raiments are covered by numerous stains. Unique Servants Barasthangas This servant of Urgathoa is a devourer, a powerful, extremely emaciated-looking undead. Her white skin is so thin and tight that the creature's bones and connective tissue can be seen through it. She can occasionally be called on by powerful magics to perform tasks, but requires the soul of an important creature in return. Fjarn Once a Linnorm King, Fjarn is now a burly corpse-grey undead in the service of the Pallid Princess. Mother's Maw Mother's Maw, a gigantic, fanged, and flying skull, is her herald. Olix This minion is a vampiric priest that possesses strong shadow powers. Temples and Shrines Urgathoa's temples are modeled after feast-halls, with a large table serving as an altar, surrounded by numerous chairs. Usually temples are near a graveyard or a crypt, frequently inhabited by ghouls. Her greatest temples are often guarded by daemonic servants. Her largest temple is hidden deep within the Wasteland. Holy Texts Urgathoa's sacred text is entitled Serving Your Hunger, and written by Dason, her first antipaladin. Holidays Reaping While Urgathoa has no true Holidays, senior priests of Urgathoa sometimes practice a ritual known as the Reaping. The priest will put on a grey robe and arm himself with a vorpal scythe. The priest then heads out into the world to cause as much death and destruction as he can before he is driven back to his sanctuary. They believe that if Urgathoa is pleased by the outcome of the Reaping, she will grant a boon to the priest. Presence on Fynn The worship of Urgathoa is quite prevalent in the Wasteland due to the fact that any mortal that dies there has their body rise as a new being shortly after. While her followers are mistrusted or even hated elsewhere, they are welcomed in the cities of the Wasteland due to her connection to undeath. Category:Deity Category:Goddess Category:Evil Category:Neutral Category:Religion